


Attention

by empressarcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Kink Meme, Love Confessions, Nude Modeling, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, im sorry, p5kinkpalace, this became a monster of a fic, this fic had a mind of it's own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressarcana/pseuds/empressarcana
Summary: Ryuji gets a phone call from Ann. She asks him for a favor: to model nude alongside her for one Kitagawa Yusuke. Awkwardness ensues. So much awkwardness.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitten_combatant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_combatant/gifts).



> The original prompt was made by a friend at the p5kinkpalace: Yusuke finally convinces Ann to be his nude model, but Ann only agrees if Ryuji has to do it too. The inevitable happens.
> 
> And well, this monster of a fic happened. As usual, it was supposed to be much shorter than this and probably sexier but I'm an awkward bunny I'm sorry. I hope the person I wrote this for still enjoys it though. This is for all the support you've given to me and the Kink Palace community.  
> Thank you, Torie!

Amazing how the Universe played its cards well, especially when it came to Yusuke finally convincing Ann to model nude for his painting. Of course, it wasn’t going to be that simple, not for Yusuke or Ryuji. Yes, somehow, Ryuji had been dragged into this whole mess as well. It all started with a call earlier that Saturday morning from Ann. She sounded too sweet for her own good. Ryuji could sense something was not right from the start.

The bleached blond had gotten back from work so late the night before, all he had wanted to do was sleep Saturday morning. He should have known better than to believe that Ann would’ve allowed him that _simple_ luxury. The dream he was having was so nice too, full of ramen bowls, prepared just right for feasting on. Ryuji was drooling in his sleep, he was sure of it. Only the brave would enter a bachelor pad so early in the morning, but lucky for Ann she called Ryuji instead. Still, it took a couple of persistent rings before Ryuji was able to untangle himself from his bedsheets to reach for his cell phone.

“So early,” Ryuji yawned, looking at the cellphone screen annoyed upon reading Ann’s name, rather the name he put for Ann on his contacts—Cat Woman. Another yawn escaped him, finally answering the phone, “Whadaya want?”

A scoff was heard from the other line, which Ryuji could only assume Ann was offended he hadn’t answered her in a more eloquent manner. “Rude boy, you are.” He could almost picture Ann pouting right this instant.

“You know I had the late shift last night… I kinda wanted to sleep in,” Ryuji used his best apologetic—still incredibly groggy because holy hell it was only six in the morning—tone.

Ann didn’t express any remorse over waking Ryuji up. She sighed, speaking softly and shyly though, “It’s just…” She hesitated for some reason and Ryuji couldn’t help but arch a brow. It was rare for Ann to hold back on saying something. Ryuji suddenly felt this call might have been more important than he realized.

He groaned, running his fingers through his unruly morning hair, “Talk to me, Ann. What’s wrong?”

“Well, Yusuke invited me to dinner the other night, you see,” Ann continued the story, albeit pausing purposely to get some sort of reaction out of Ryuji.

“Uh huh,” Ryuji answered, still with an eyebrow raised, waiting for the moment he’d regret picking up Ann’s phone call altogether. “Please get to the point, Ann. I would like to get back to sleep.” And to that endless buffet of ramen bowls.

Ann sighed and spoke up once more, “At the dinner, Yusuke started reminiscing of when we all met and such, which led to that _thing_.”

Honestly, Ryuji really just wanted Ann to get to the point, but she usually did this to him when she needed some sort of favor. He wasn’t sure what kind of thing Ann could ask of him involving Yusuke though. Wait. Oh, _no_. Ryuji hesitated in his response, “What _thing?_ ”

She chuckled nervously and Ryuji could almost feel Ann twirling her hair around her finger. It would’ve been an endearing display if Ryuji wasn’t worried of the next words that were to come out of Ann’s mouth. “The nude model… _thing_.”

Great, just great. At first, Ryuji stayed quiet on the phone, waiting for Ann to possibly just say _just kidding_ or something along those lines. The _just kidding_ never came, though. He groaned again, rubbing at his temple, “You called me at this ungodly hour to talk about you agreeing to model nude for Inari?” 

“Yes,” Ann said simply, which was the quickest of responses she’s had throughout this whole conversation thus far. “But, there was more we talked about and—”

Ryuji interrupted her, sounding more annoyed than he intended, “Listen, Ann, I get it. You’re going to do this for Yusuke, not sure why, but really there was no need to call me of all people.” For some reason, the more Ryuji spoke of the matter, the more he became irritated. Ann was special to him. He was absolutely against her doing this but she was an adult. _Why did Ryuji care so much all of a sudden?_ They had stayed friends even after the Phantom Thieves went their separate ways, still in contact of course, but nonetheless their separate ways. Ann and Ryuji stuck together. 

“I told Yusuke I’d only do it if you’d model nude for him as well!” Ann blurted out heatedly.

What? Did Ryuji hear right? Did Ann just say that she would only model nude for Yusuke if Ryuji would do it too? _WHAT?_

“Ann, stop messing with me and go back to sleep or something,” Ryuji whined, trying not to think too much of what Ann had just said.

“I’m _serious_ ,” she said a little louder than intended, leading Ryuji to pull the phone away from him. “Please, Ryuji, do this for me.”

No, it wasn’t fair. There were three people Ryuji could never say no to, his mother, his best friend, and one Ann Takamaki. _Eff this_. He took a deep breath, wondering why in the world Ann would even agree to nude modeling. Was Yusuke calling in a favor of some kind? Honestly, there was no reason for Ann to have agreed to something this absurd. Yusuke was talented and has recently gotten a lot of recognition in the industry. He knew Yusuke was a professional and deep down Ryuji didn’t have to worry about him being a pervert. Yusuke knew better; Ryuji would seriously hurt him. Regardless, even with all those factors accounted for, Ryuji was still at a loss.

“Ryuji, say something,” Ann said in an unsettled tone.

Ryuji rolled his eyes, not like Ann could see him but the sentiment was there, “That’s a dirty trick you know… I can’t say no to you.”

“Thank you, Ryuji,” a low giggle escaped her. Ryuji was grateful she couldn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, “On one condition, though!” Oh, yeah, Ann Takamaki wasn’t getting off scot-free. Ryuji immediately beamed, grinning from ear to ear. If he was going to be humiliated—even if Ryuji felt he looked pretty decent in the nude—Ryuji had to get something out of it.

Ann laughed, “I’ll bring you a fully loaded ramen bowl.”

“Make that, _two_ ,” Ryuji momentarily forgot the reason Ann was indulging him, to begin with. He was just so happy at the thought of food. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep now.

“Maybe,” Ryuji laughed at Ann’s reaction feeling the lightheartedness of the conversation. It was nice. It wasn’t like he was going to go meet up with Ann so they can model nude together. It wasn’t like that at all.

 _Shit_.

“Alright, done deal then? I’ll be sending you the address and meet up time. Don’t be late, okay?” Ann sounded too excited for her own good.

Anxiety took over Ryuji as he fully realized what he had agreed to. He literally put his dignity on the line for a bowl of ramen noodles, wait, make that two bowls of ramen noodles. “Sure, don’t worry.” The call ended there and Ryuji realized how deep into trouble he had gotten himself into. One thing was agreeing to the absurdity of Ann’s request, but the reality was that Ryuji was going to meet up with Ann to get _naked_. Yes, he was to meet up with his friend, not for lunch, not to watch a movie, but to strip down and have someone else paint them in the nude. That thought alone was running circles in his head and Ryuji couldn’t comprehend why he had given in.

Was it really the ramen? Or was it the fact that he had been secretly in love with Ann since middle school that was bothering him to no end? Well, he was not going to come out of this one alive. Here Ryuji was thinking about Yusuke being the pervert, but he couldn’t even fathom how gross he would feel if the pervert ended up being him. _Ugh_.

Oh, that’s right, not only was Ryuji going to be naked in front of Ann, but there was also Yusuke too. Right, that’s great. Yusuke can witness the full spectacle that Ryuji was certain to make of himself. It didn’t matter anymore though, Ryuji already agreed to do it.

“Damn you, Ann…”

* * *

 

After having received Ann’s text message with the address, Ryuji made his way to the meeting spot with a bad case of the nerve-sweats. He felt gross. Ann was going to get all grossed out at the sight of him too, Ryuji was sure of it. Why did he have to be so nervous? Ann obviously asked Ryuji because she felt comfortable around him, even if they were going to be posing nude together.

He looked around for Ann but she hadn’t arrived yet. “Really, she’s the one that told me not to be late,” Ryuji muttered under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to think of anything else but what was currently on his mind. Any shot at that went to hell when an all too familiar face approached him, just not the familiar face Ryuji was expecting. The guy that was to blame for all this nude modeling business was slowly approaching the blond, watching him intently and Ryuji wasn’t sure what to do with himself then.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Ryuji said in his most condescending tone ever.

Yusuke bowed curtly, “Likewise, although I never thought you’d agree to model nude for me.” He inspected Ryuji from top to bottom, only intensifying the blond’s insecurities.

“Hey, hold up, dude, like,” Ryuji whined as he waved his hands around, “I’m only doing this for Ann.”

“Oh?” Yusuke arched a brow, tilting his head to the side, “I was told that you insisted on being my model alongside her. Of course, I was reluctant at first because honestly there is not a graceful bone in your body, but I conceded to her wishes.”

“What?” Ryuji was so confused and honestly offended. “Hey, I can be graceful, you ass!”

“Way to prove your point,” Yusuke said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Ryuji really wanted to hurt him, so badly, but he had to see this to the end for Ann’s sake. Sure, apparently she gave Yusuke a completely different story about the modeling, but damnit Ryuji already agreed to it. He was so going to get Ann back for this when she least expected it. “ _Just you wait, Ann_ ,” Ryuji grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Where is she anyway?” He asked in annoyance.

Yusuke’s mouth turned into a straight line as if trying not to smile purposely, looking at Ryuji without saying a word. Seriously, Ryuji was annoyed as hell, whatever game Yusuke was playing wasn’t one he wanted to play. It was then that Ryuji’s surroundings went dark out of nowhere as he felt hands covering his eyes. They smelled like vanilla with a hint of strawberry, damn that made Ryuji hungry all of a sudden. Wait, no, that was weird.

The owner of the very nice smelling hands pressed against Ryuji’s back, getting too close for comfort, “ _Hey, little mama lemme whisper in your ear…_ ”

Immediately, Ryuji jumped and pulled away at the culprit’s hands, turning around to glare at them. “What the hell, man!?” Ryuji was now face-to-face with Ann, feeling the annoyance and anger intensify within him. Shit, his ear was burning from where she had gotten so close, whispering something so stupid like that. Ryuji’s face was burning up as well, trying to desperately compose himself, but it was no easy feat.

 Ann laughed at his reaction, “It was a _joke_ , Ryuji, calm down.” She smiled and waved at Yusuke, “Sorry for being late. My manager had a couple of last minute things he wanted to brief me on. But here I am!” What the hell? Ann was way too _chipper_ about the situation. Wait, had she already done something like this before? Maybe that’s why she seemed so comfortable. Well, it wouldn’t make sense since she insisted Ryuji model with her. He didn’t understand but the smile on her face was a curious one.

“It’s quite alright, I was just talking to Ryuji in the meantime. He is as amusing as ever,” Yusuke smiled at the both of them. “Please do follow me, I’ll lead you to my studio.”

That smug _bastard_. Wait, _what?_ Did he just say studio? Inari had a fucking _studio?_ Ryuji couldn’t help but feel happy for him because damn that’s really cool. The annoyance began to slowly melt away as he spoke up, “That’s amazing, Yusuke. I didn’t know you had your own studio. Congrats.” A part of him felt guilty for not keeping up with his friend’s accomplishments but it was better late than never.

Yusuke chuckled and Ryuji noticed the man’s cheeks turning pink, “T-Thank you. It’s not a big deal, really. I still have to share the studio but I do have designated days for my own personal schedules. My art sponsor was the one to get me a spot. It has been a real delight to work on my projects in such a spacious area.”

“Yes, the place is huge!” Ann chimed in as she picked up a bag with food from the ground.

Ryuji would have mentioned something about Ann having been at Yusuke’s studio but all his attention went to the bag she was holding in her hands. Yes, _food_. He grinned from ear to ear, “I see that you kept your end of the bargain, Ann.”

She winked, “Well, of course, I did. Honestly, I would never hear the end of it from you otherwise. I even got Yusuke something as well.”

“Ah, you didn’t have to,” Yusuke stated as he sighed. Ryuji wondered if his eating habits were still as bad as before. He wouldn’t put it past Yusuke, though.

“You know if someone doesn’t bring you something to eat, you won’t eat,” Ann said in a slightly irritated tone.

Well, good to know some things haven’t changed, he thought. It was nice actually, talking to his friends like back in high school. Ryuji had _almost_ forgotten he was still going to strip in front of both said friends. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Anyways, let’s get this over with. I have work tomorrow.”

Ryuji's words interrupted their banter as they both looked at him, nodding and looking embarrassed as they did so. Good thing Yusuke didn’t waste another second of Ryuji’s time and he led the way to his studio. It wasn’t a long walk by any means, neither was the couple of flights of stairs too much to handle, but the tension that had suddenly grown between Ann and himself bugged the hell out of him. Ryuji supposed Ann hadn’t fully realized how real the whole situation was, not until just now. He placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder, moving his hand away soon after because honestly Ryuji had no tact whatsoever. “Are you okay?”

She had shivered slightly, smiling at Ryuji all the while still holding the bag of food, “Y-Yeah, why?” Ann walked into the studio as soon as Yusuke opened the door, not giving Ryuji a chance to answer. Now, really, she wasn’t acting strangely at all. He sighed and followed her into the studio as well. His mouth falling open at the sight of how spacious it was.

“Shit, this place _is_ huge,” Ryuji noticed his friends already sitting down on stools by the counter, Ann pulling out the bowls of ramen. He grinned and rubbed his hands together, making his way toward them, “Hell yeah, delicious ramen!”

Maybe, the day wasn’t going to be a complete disaster after all.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, Yusuke led Ann and Ryuji to the room where they were going to model. Ironically, Ryuji had told Ann to get him two bowls of ramen, yet he could hardly finish one. He blamed it on his nerves getting the best of him. What the hell, the atmosphere was still incredibly awkward, even after such a delicious meal. Ryuji was fooling himself though because as delicious as the meal was he felt his stomach tied in knots.

“Are you sure the both of you want to do this,” Yusuke asked, his expression showing genuine concern. Right, Ryuji was pretty damn sure Yusuke could sense the tension as well. “The last thing I want is to have the both of you do something you don’t want to do,” he finished off with a sigh.

Ryuji spoke up first, shaking his head, “Nah, man, I’m in. It’s just us, you know. We’ve been through so much already, what’s a little nudity between friends.” Well, his phrasing might have left much to be desired but Ryuji was sure they could all agree on that. They had saved the world _together._ Honestly, his thoughts had been unnecessarily dramatic. Sure, he still had more than friendship kind of feelings for Ann but he was also doing this _for_ Ann.

The smile on Ann’s face caused Ryuji’s heart to skip a beat. Her expression was so bright compared to earlier. “Ryuji’s right, we’ve been through _so much_ more. This is nothing. I’m still in, too.”

Yusuke nodded and smiled as well, “Indeed, we have. Well, then, I’ll set up my things. Whenever you’re ready, please strip off your clothes.” He pointed over at the couch, “I would like to capture a domesticated couple spending time together. Now, how either of you interprets that is completely up to you.”

Ann’s face went completely red, “D-Domesticated w-what now?”

“Yusuke, really,” Ryuji arched a brow, “if we were a domesticated couple we totally wouldn’t be naked. We would probably be in our lazy clothes eating popcorn and watching a movie. Netflix and eating, bro.” The room fell silent at Ryuji’s words. Yusuke looked as if Ryuji had spoken utter blasphemy but Ann had a different expression altogether.

She laughed, “See, Ryuji has got the right idea. Still, everyone has a different vision.”

Yeah, it just so happens that Yusuke has a completely romanticized vision of domesticated couples. He’s probably watched too many soap operas or something. Yusuke sighed, “Simply just take off your clothes. Ryuji, I want you to sit on the couch first.”

“Ugh, just like that? Take off my clothes and sit on the couch? By any chance has this couch been cleaned recently,” he looked back at it, inspecting it, “because my ass and among other things are gonna be sitting on it, ya know.”

Apparently, Ann found what Ryuji was saying funny and she started laughing again, so much she put a hand over her stomach. “I…can’t stop…laughing.” Under different circumstances, Ryuji would have been a little offended, but seeing her laughing like that was rather endearing. “You mean to tell me, Ryuji, that you are more concerned about the couch than having to get naked in front of us?” Ann smiled and patted Ryuji on the back, “You know I was so nervous at first because I have never modeled nude before, even if it’s amongst friends.”

Ryuji arched a brow at Ann’s words, because if he was in her situation—wait he is—he would have been even more nervous among friends. At least with some random stranger, one does their job and gets the hell out of there. The blond simply nodded, letting Ann get these things off her chest, anything to make her feel even a little bit more comfortable. “So you were nervous… Hah, I thought I was the only one.”

There was something in Ann’s mannerisms as she shrugged Ryuji off, leading him to believe there was more she wanted to say. Her smile was still gracing those cherry red lips of hers as she spoke up again, “Yeah, I was nervous, still am a bit…” She tried to keep the atmosphere and conversation lighthearted, Ryuji could tell. They were both looking at each other, maybe expecting something else to be said but Yusuke cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence.

“Right,” Ryuji sighed as he took off his shirt. His hands moved down to his belt, undoing it, trying not to think of the eyes that were most likely watching. The hesitation in pulling both his pants and underwear off was greater than his love for ramen. Granted, comparing his love for ramen and the hesitation in taking off his clothes in front of his friends is not something Ryuji ever wants to compare again in his life. Without giving it any more thought, Ryuji slipped out of all his clothes, even his socks, because there really was no point in socks. He sat down on the couch, legs spread and eyes on Yusuke, “Is this good?”

Yusuke grimaced, “You really _don’t_ have a single graceful bone in you, do you Ryuji?”

Ann followed Ryuji’s example and stripped out of her clothes. Ryuji was trying to be as much of a gentleman as he could, casting his looks away from Ann, but when the couch sank a bit as Ann lay across from Ryuji, it was impossible not to look. His eyes skimmed her body, wanting to linger just a little more than necessary but his desire to die at that moment was greater than having a naked Ann sprawled over him.

“Very good, Ann,” Yusuke said with a smile, grabbing the rest of his materials. “You actually took my advice, while Ryuji just looks like an awkward frog. Why don’t you relax a little?” His tone had changed to his strictly-art-business tone and somehow Ryuji felt calmer knowing that.

“Right, sorry,” Ryuji blushed and leaned back against the couch, placing his arm as far away from any part of Ann as possible, resting his other arm on the couch’s armrest.

“Hey,” Ann moved her leg, rubbing it against Ryuji’s thigh, “it’s okay to look, alright?” She smirked as she gave Ryuji a full inspection with those eyes of hers, “I’m looking too.”

Shit, did Ann really just say that? Shit, shit, _shit_. Ryuji didn’t know what to say to _that_. What was she doing? He shook his head, trying to keep his mind on anything other than Ann’s foot that was dangerously close to his dick. No, wait, did she just say that she was _looking_ too? That’s right she did, Ryuji was just trying to process it all. “Ann, listen, I—”

“Very good, yes, please place your foot, there. Angle it over his genitals.” Yusuke nodded and continued working from behind the canvas.

“L-Like this?” Ann asked, awkwardly placing her foot at just the right angle. Ryuji could feel Ann’s body heat and it was doing a real number on him. Ann stretched her other leg across Ryuji’s lap, looking at him all the while, “Is this good?”

None of this was fair in any way. Ryuji closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself, or try to. Was Ann trying to test him? How far did she need to tease for Ryuji to pop the weasel? He grunted and glared at her, “ _What are you doing?_ ”

Ann’s expression was one of confusion, “I’m just doing as Yusuke asked of us. He said for us to play the role of a domesticated couple, so I am.”

Oh, so that’s the game Ann was playing.

“You’re doing great, Ann. Can you both switch positions? I have sketched that last pose; I’d like to try another,” Yusuke said as he continued to fervently paint on the canvas.

Fine, Ryuji decided that two could play that game. “Sure, man, we can change it up.” Ryuji smirked and without giving Ann a chance to change position, he nestled in between her legs, towering over her, “Is _this_ okay?”

Immediately, Yusuke observed and gave Ryuji a thumbs up, complimenting him on the bold move. “The domestication left you for a moment but that boldness made it all the more exciting.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Ryuji said practically beaming, looking down at Ann’s shocked expression. The blush on her face made the situation all the more enticing but Ryuji knew there were limits. He was working really hard on controlling himself, but when Ann invited him closer as she spread her legs wider, Ryuji lost all sense of the word control. Leaning in to kiss Ann, Ryuji cupped one of her breasts with his hand, letting a finger graze over an erect nipple. He was currently ignoring Yusuke watching them and painting them, Ryuji couldn’t bother with him right now.

Ann bit her lip, grabbing Ryuji’s hair, bringing him closer to her, “ _Are you still nervous?_ ” She kissed him, over and over, sighing into his mouth.

Whoa, whoa. Ryuji reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the painful erection standing proudly between his own legs. He shook his head, “A-Ann… I’m sorry I can’t do this… not like this…” He got off Ann, looking for his clothes, putting his pants back on rather uncomfortably. This wasn’t right. “I’m sorry…” Ryuji stormed out of the room and wanted to scream. _What was he thinking?_ Any other guy in his position would have taken the advantageous situation at hand and done something with it. Why couldn’t Ryuji do the same? _Fuck_.

“Ryuji, wait! Please, _I’m sorry_ ,” Ann called out to him, leaving the room as well, and covering herself with a blanket that had been draped over the couch. “Listen, I am sorry if I came on too strong…”

It took a minute or two, possibly three, for Ryuji to take in what Ann had just said. Was she actually saying sorry for coming on too  _strong?_ He was blushing from ear to ear, “I’m the one that’s sorry that—Ann, I’m sorry… I don’t know what I was thinking but I… I can’t do this with you, not like this.” Wow, any of his friends would be making fun of him so much right now. A guy turning down a girl’s advances, not only that but a girl that Ryuji was in love with. It wasn’t like Ryuji to act like this but this was Ann and Ann was not like anyone else. She was special, so special.

“We don’t have to,” she blushed, “do this, okay?”

“Ann, there’s something I need to tell you,” Ryuji breathed out, looking for the courage he didn’t have earlier. Although what Ryuji hadn’t planned was for both of them to say the same thing at the same time.

“I'm in love with you.”

Wait, _what?_

Ann grinned wide, still holding the blanket tightly around her body, “I'm in love with you, too. I have been waiting for quite some time for you to say something and I kinda got tired of waiting.”

Wait, what now? Ryuji’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Ann, what are you getting at?” Was he that _obvious?_

She walked closer to Ryuji, looking back at the room they had both stormed out of, “You remember when I went out with Yusuke the other night?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji trailed off. Oh, no. Why was Yusuke involved in any of this? He was feeling more and more awkward by the second.

“Well, the dinner really was about you. I didn’t know how to tell you how I felt and Yusuke kept on telling me to just tell you. Usually, I don’t have an issue with saying or expressing how I feel but I was worried it would ruin our friendship.”

Ryuji was in complete shock, his mouth was dangling open and he was sure a bug could simply fly in and he wouldn’t even feel it. Ann was telling Ryuji how she had struggled to tell him about her feelings, worrying it would ruin their friendship. It all sounded all too familiar. Holy _shit_ , that was exactly his dilemma. “Was this nude modeling scenario your p-plan?”

“I thought that maybe this would give us a chance to—”

“Bare it all?!” Ryuji lost his cool completely.

“Yes, exactly! You understand, I’m so glad,” Ann smiled wide.

“A-Ann, you know… You know what, never mind. It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I respect you Ann and doing something like this really was messing me all up.” Ryuji sighed, scratching the top of his head, “I care about you that much is clear but _what the hell_ was that?”

The smile was wiped off Ann’s face as she looked at Ryuji apologetically, “I hadn’t wanted this to go so far. I had told Yusuke to leave us alone before we started the modeling but you kinda just took off your clothes. I simply followed your example.”

“He _told us_ to,” Ryuji whined, looking back at the room where Ann’s clothes were still lying. “What did you expect me to do? You asked me to accompany you for this nude modeling gig which was suspicious enough having Yusuke involved. I only wanted to do this for you because you personally asked me to.” He was tired. Ryuji just wanted this day to be erased from existence.

“Can we have a do-over?” Ann really did have a habit of expressing what Ryuji had in his mind. She looked down and sighed, “I really meant well, Ryuji. I’m sorry. I do care about you too, so much.”

A short laugh escaped Ryuji, pulling Ann closer to himself, bumping his forehead against hers, “I will admit, I am flattered you went through all this trouble. Seriously, this kinda plan sounds like something _I_ would have put together and _you_ would have been scolding me.”

Ann blushed brighter and chuckled, “Gosh, now _that’s_ embarrassing. I pulled off a plan only Ryuji Sakamoto would have put together.”

“Shut up,” Ryuji whined, pinching her cheek, “I totally take offense in that.”

“Where is the lie, though?” Ann grinned and kissed Ryuji softly, parting soon after. She looked at him so fondly causing his heart to beat faster.

Ryuji leaned in to kiss Ann again, but it didn’t take long for Yusuke to call out to the both of them. _Right_ , Ryuji honestly had forgotten about Inari.

Yusuke had poked his head out of the room, holding Ann’s clothes in his hand, “I take it we are not going to continue this modeling session?”

They both looked at each other and laughed. Ryuji stroked Ann’s hair, feeling this huge weight lifted off of him, finally. Sure, he had to admit, Ryuji never expected he would confess in this manner but it was finally out of the way. The best part of it was that Ann felt the same way. _Ann felt the same way._ Ann was in love with Ryuji. _Holy shit_ , she was in love with him. The smile was still plastered on Ryuji’s face as he picked Ann up, the blanket covering her still, “Let’s go home. We can have some ice cream or something. I know how much you like sweets.”

Ann squeaked but her face brightened nonetheless, “It’s my cheat day, I can totally have some ice cream!”

“Good,” Ryuji grinned. “See you later, Yusuke!”

He began to walk out of the studio and Ann bopped Ryuji’s head, “Are we not getting my clothes?!”

Ryuji’s grin widened, “Nope.” He continued to make his way outside and only sounds of Ann’s whines and curses were heard as a very confused Yusuke was left behind.

 


End file.
